Revolution
Revolution (aka "Rev") is a game mode featured in Secret that runs on TGStation 13. In it, certain members of the crew (Head Revolutionaries) start out with the goal of recruiting other crew members (using Flashes) and killing the station Heads of Staff. Viva La Revolution! During a Revolution round, it's the job of the Head Revolutionaries to run around recruiting their fellow team members to the cause and finding inventive ways to kill the Captain, Head of Security, Head of Personnel, Chief Engineer, Chief Medical Officer, and Research Director. If the Revolutionaries manage to kill or exile all of the ORIGINAL heads (THIS DOES NOT COUNT HEADS THAT JOIN AFTER THE ROUND BEGINS), they win. If everyone else manages to kill or exile the Head Revolutionaries, the station wins. Pretty simple. The emergency shuttle can be called but will never arrive during this game mode. The round will not end until either side has won. Heads are considered dead if they leave the z-level of the station or enter a locker. They will be listed as having abandoned the station. Tips and Tricks Heads of Staff Your lives are on the line, here. This does not mean "Hide in a closet and hope like hell they don't find me", and it definitely doesn't mean "Let the AI sort it out" or "Just space everyone; we'll find them eventually". Finding revs isn't that hard, and should be fairly simple, assuming the Rev Heads don't have 20 or so followers by this point. Always remember that knocking a revolutionary out with an object upside the head has a 50% chance to convert them back to normal, showing you a message such as "Robert Robust looks as if they've remembered their true allegiance" or something to that effect. Naturally, this does not mean "Hey, let's just whack everyone upside the head in the event that they're a Rev". If you suspect them of being one, then this is usually a bad course of action; just brig them for a while and hope like hell you're wrong. If you actually see someone doing something scummy, you should probably assume they're either a Rev, a Rev Head, or an ass, so smack away! If you get them knocked out a few times and they don't turn, take them to Medical to get them healed and apologize, while noting them in your notes or the security records. If they fuck up again, space them or beat the shit out of them; they're probably a Rev Head!(Note that executions for suspected revolutionaries are NOT PERMISSIBLE without ADMIN CONSENT or a trial) The cargo bay is probably the most significant area both parties will fight to control, as they can provide you with extra loyalty implants (or provide revs with weapons). Remember that turtling (boxing up in an area and making yourself an almost impossible target) is in fairly poor form, though it can be acceptable in some instances. Station Staff As a member of the general staff, Revolutionary rounds should be treated like any other Traitor round; if you see someone trying to robust a Head to death, try to stop them or call Security. Security and the Heads of Staff, however, will be under a lot of stress. If you are not loyalty implanted, it would be in your best interest to keep your distance and not startle them, else they may consider you to be a revolutionary and attack. Otherwise, just try to be as normal as possible. That is, unless you get flashed... Head Revolutionaries You have a hard job ahead of you that can be rather frustrating. Your first course of action should be to start flashing people. Be a bit covert about it, but you still want results. If you see some asshole walking around with sunglasses or a welding mask on, you won't be able to turn them; the same applies to members of Security, those with loyalty implants, and the Heads of Staff themselves. If you get spotted, run like hell! As a rev head, your primary turning targets are Roboticists, Geneticists, Scientists, and the Cargo Technicians; Robotics has delicious replacement flashes, Genetics can give you super powers and pretty much lock down the cloner, Research Division makes explosives, and Cargo Bay serves as a great base of operations (not to mention that they can order you more flashes and weapons if you have an ID with the right access). Genetics is especially useful if you've already killed a station head. They can save the heads UI's and inject you with them, making you look exactly like that guy you just killed. Have fun with that! Your number one concern, at least until things get moving, is to STAY LOW. Let the converted revolutionaries do the fighting for you. Keep your identity a secret if possible, and only associate with non-revs if need be (or to flash them). Do not enter a locker, it counts as abandoning the station. Converted Revolutionaries So you spawned, and some jerk next to you just randomly flashed you. What's that al-VIVA LA REVOLUTION! Your new job is to find a way to kill those jerk-ass heads of staff without getting caught, and making sure the head revolutionaries don't die. Remember that, as a converted rev, if you can manage to kill even one head, you've done your job. Also remember that your game isn't necessarily over if you get caught; most security members (that don't suck at their job, mind you) will try to convert you or just simply brig you. Category:Guides Category:Game Modes